1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to grounding mechanisms and, particularly, to a grounding mechanism used in a slide-type electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide-type electronic devices have multiple housing elements, such as two housing elements, of which one typically slides over the other to open/close the electronic device. Electromagnetic interference and electrostatic charges are easily produced in the two housings when in use. However, it is difficult to maintain a good ground because of wear and tear over time from the two housing elements repeatedly moving relative to each other which wears the plating on the grounding contact.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.